


The Umbrastaff

by Blizardstar



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar





	1. Chapter 1

During the days after Here There Be Gerblins, Lup absolutely refuses to be let go of by her brother under any circumstances. However, due to her limited power in this situation, this manifests as the Umbrastaff falling over and rolling in Taako’s direction whenever he tries to set it down. Taako, presently in his Simple Idiot Wizard phase, fails to recognize that this is Not Typical Spellcasting Focus Behavior.

During the boys first night at the Bureau, the Umbrastaff won’t stop falling against the ladder to his bunk no matter how he sets it back up again and eventually, when he reaches down to fix it yet again, it turns and hooks around his wrist not letting him go. His reaction is simply, “Oh hey little buddy, wanna sleep with ol’ Taako do you? Hey I can’t blame you, who wouldn’t!” and pulls it up into bed with him and sleeps with the Umbrastaff like it’s a teddy bear.

It takes days before Lup lets Taako put her down and several weeks before she lets him out of sight when he’s not holding her. She almost panics when they ask for the boys weapons upon boarding the Rockport Limited and was never happier that she made her magic-absorbing superwand an inconspicuous umbrella than she was at that moment.

Everyone else just sort of accepts that Taako now has a magic umbrella that he has to hang on the towel rack when he takes a shower so it doesn’t constantly knock against the door of the bathroom for the entire time he’s in there. The best guess anyone has is there’s some charm on it that tied the Umbrastaff to it’s owner and a bit of that charm transferred over to Taako. (Lucretia secretly wonders if Lup had it charmed to find Taako if she perished, or if she charmed it to return to her and with Lup not present, the Umbrastaff thought Taako was close enough. Either way Lucretia is glad some part of Lup found Taako again after all these years, even if it’s not under the most desireable circumstances, unaware of the true extent to which she is correct.)


	2. Chapter 2

When Lup finally gets her body back, Taako absolutely refuses to let go of his sister under any circumstances.

He and Barry are there when she emerges from the pod. They help her get dressed and walk out of the room to greet all the others, hand in hand in hand.

And they don’t let go.

Magnus cheers as he sees her and Lup tries to wave her hand in greeting but Barry’s is still clasped around it. She tries her other hand but Taako’s grip is just as tight.

And they don’t let go.

She looks at their faces and they’re obviously trying not to cry. Taako’s trained himself to keep his emotions hidden for years, but his eyes are still visibly watering. Barry is less successful, with what she woud later refer to as “some ghibli ass waterworks” streaming down his face.

And they keep not letting go.

They keep not letting go the rest of the day and well into the night. They all fall asleep together still holding hands and Lup wakes up with Taako and Barry sprawled across her, as if afraid that the second they lost contact she’d be gone again. But not too afraid, she thinks, because Taako’s actually asleep instead of meditating, which he only does when he feels truly safe. She smiles because he deserves that much, after everything.


End file.
